School of Dragons/Poradnik
Aktywacja konta Zanim zaczniemy grać należy się zarejestrować (link). Sama rejestracja jest krótka i nie wymaga podania szczegółowych danych osobowych. Kiedy już wypełnimy odpowiednio formularze na podany e-mail zostanie wysłana wiadomość. Uwaga! Jeśli zaczniemy rozgrywkę przed potwierdzeniem rejestracji nie będziemy mogli nazwać swojej postaci (oraz smoka jeśli zostanie wytresowany przed rejestracją ). Również konta niepotwierdzone przez e-mail zostają usuwane po upływie około 60 dni. Rozpoczęcie gry thumb|right|200px|Lot na Szczerbatku Rozgrywa rozpoczyna się od stworzenia własnej postaci. Po zakończeniu włącza się krótki film, który można pominąć. Znajdujemy się w Wylęgarni. Pyskacz udziela nam rady na temat sterowania, po czym klikamy na niego by wykonać test osobowości. Następnie adoptujemy swojego pierwszego smoka. Adopcja smoka thumb|left|200px Zanim adoptujemy smoka, rozwiązujemy test osobowości aby przekonać się jaki gatunek pasuje do ciebie najlepiej. Mimo wyniku możemy jednak wybrać smoka którego się chce. Aby jednak wytresować Wandersmoka, Gromogrzmota czy Szeptozgona, trzeba wykupić członkostwo. Tresowanie smoka samo w sobie jest proste. Wystarczy wybrać jajo i donieść je do lawy. Następnie wybieramy płeć, imię (tylko po aktywacji konta) i wygląd (kolory) swojemu smoczkowi. Adopcja kilku smoków thumb|right|200px Aby adoptować kilka smoków należy udać się do Store i zakupić jajo wybranego smoka. Po wykupieniu wkładamy jajo do inkubatora przy lawie w swojej jaskini …. Po upływie określonego czasu tresujemy smoka. Tak jak w przypadku wcześniejszego smoka wybieramy mu płeć, imię i wygląd. Uwaga! Aby mieć więcej niż 2 smoki trzeba powiększyć jaskinię , czyli zakupić Stajnię (Stable) w Sklepie (Store) ! Uwaga! Czasami gdy kupimy jajo smoka możemy go nie dostać! Należy wtedy zresetować grę, a gdy jajo dalej się nie pojawi napisać do supportu. Dorastanie smoka thumb|left|200px Smoki przechodzą przez cztery etapy dojrzałości : pisklę, nastolatek, dorosły i tytan. Każdy poziom dodaje twojemu smokowi szczególne możliwości, jednak jak sprawić aby twój smok zmienił grupę wiekową? Jest to proste. Kiedy smok osiągnie 5 lub 10 poziom udajemy się do Czkawki który przydzieli nam misję dotyczącą dorośnięcia smoka. Po przyjęciu udajemy się do wylęgarni, podchodzimy do lawy po czym wyświetla nam się komunikat czy chcemy aby nasz smok dorósł. Po potwierdzeniu wyświetla nam się ramka podobna do tej która ukazuje się podczas tworzenia smoka. Istnieje również inna możliwość zmiany grupy wiekowej smoka: po zapłaceniu 500 gemów smok od razu dorasta. Gdy nasz smok jest w wieku nastoletnim dorośnięcie go kosztuje 250 gemów. Uwaga! 'Kiedy nasz smok dorośnie musimy i tak czekać do min. 6 levelu smoka aby założyć mu siodło. Smoki tytaniczne Tytan, to czwarte stadium rozwoju smoków. Aktualnie tytanami mogą zostać jedynie Gronkiel, Zębiróg Zamkogłowy, Koszmar Ponocnik, Wandersmok, Szeptozgon, Szczerbatek i Śmiertnik Zębacz, z czasem dodawane będą tytaniczne formy dla pozostałych gatunków. Aby nasz podopieczny stał się tytanem należy udać się na Tytaniczną wyspę i po wejściu do wulkanu klinkąć na ogromną tarczę z wizerunkiem smoka. Jeśli będziemy posiadali 50 run (które zdobywa się w ''stable quest) nasz smok zmieni się w tytana. Proces można przyśpieszyć płacąc 500 gemów; nasz smok od razu przejdzie to formy tytanicznej. Łowienie ryb thumb|200px|right Jako że ryby są podstawowym pożywieniem dla smoków, gracze dość często muszą złapać za swoje wędki i rozpocząć łowy. Ryby można złowić w każdej lokacji. Do wyboru mamy 3 rodzaje wędek, (na początku gry dostaje się darmową) każda jednak kosztuje gemy. Aby złowić rybę należy klikać na przycisk "reel" spacja. W wędkach kupionych za gemy jest też możliwość naciśnięcia "drag" który zmniejsza napięcie wędki. Ciągle musimy jednak obserwując pasek znajdujący się w górnej, środkowej części ekranu, gdyż jeśli strzałka przekroczy linię tracimy rybę wraz z przynętą. Przynętami mogą być: jajko (pobrane od kur na farmie lub kupione w Store), dżdżownica lub świecąca glista (oba trzeba kupować w sklepie). Poruszanie się na smoku thumb|left|180px Oczywiście smoki są od tego, aby się na nich poruszać. Jednak mały smok nie udźwignie nas na swoich plecach - zatem musimy poczekać. Po osiągnięciu 5 - go levelu przez naszego smoczka idziemy do wylęgarni .... Kiedy nasz podopieczny będzie już nastolatkiem, możemy go dosiadać. Ale nie tylko dosiadać - możemy nim sterować będąc na jego grzbiecie, atakować innych i krótko przeskakiwać nad przeszkodami, wzbijając się w powietrze. Jeśli chcemy latać, musimy poczekać na 10 level smoka - wtedy znów udajemy się do wylęgarni. Smok jest w pełni dorosły i możemy latać! Aby wzbić się w powietrze naciśnij dwa razy spację. Lecisz! Używaj strzałek do zmiany wysokości i kierunku lotu. Aby wylądować, musimy za pomocą strzałki w dół sfrunąć na ziemię. Smok automatycznie ląduje. Aby zawisnąć w powietrzu , można użyć klawisza Shift (z lewej strony klawiatury) . Zabawa ze smokiem |thumb|200px Jedną z potrzeb smoka jest zabawa. Aby bawić się ze smokiem należy na niego kliknąć i wybrać odpowiedni symbol. Po chwili teleportujemy się do specjalnej lokacji gdzie możemy bawić się z naszym podopiecznym ... Do wyboru mamy 3 opcje zabawy ze smokiem a są to: puszczanie "zajączków", rzut piłką oraz zażywanie przez smoka smoczymiętki (tylko po zasadzeniu i zebraniu jej na farmie). Strzelanie Każdy smok potrafi strzelać ogniem, lub inną rzeczą (np. Wandersmoki - błyskawicami). Smoki mogą strzelać do ognisk oraz do innych smoków i ludzi. W tym celu należy wybrać cel. Po naciśnięciu F'' na ekranie zostaną zaznaczone cele. Wtedy możemy zmienić je na dwa sposoby - naciskając pojawiający się przycisk, lub zmieniać używając . Następnie znów naciskamy ''F i strzelamy. Każdy smok ma również limit strzałów oraz siłę ognia. Od tych statystyk zależne są uszkodzenia przeciwników. '''Uwaga!: Aby strzelić w innego smoka lub człowieka należy siedzieć na smoku. Nasz gad musi być więc nastolatkiem lub dorosłym. Uwaga!: Wspomniane funkcje (wybieranie celu i strzelanie do innych graczy) jest aktualnie niedostępne. Nie wiadomo, czy jest to wynik błędu, czy zamierzony efekt. Tryb walki W godzinach parzystych (14:00, 16:00 naszego czasu zegarowego) organizowane są walki przeciw Berserkom lub Łupieżcom ( Berserkowie jednak mają 3000 więcej punktów życia). Wszyscy gracze dostają wtedy komunikat o pojawieniu się wrogiego klanu w The Training Grounds. Po 2 minutach rozpoczyna się atak. Każdy z użytkowników może wtedy przystąpić do ataku. Jeśli w wyznaczonym czasie uda się zniszczyć statek każdy z graczy otrzyma nagrodę. Są to punkty doświadczenia (XP dla smoka i UDT) oraz specjalne prezenty (m.in. smocze jaja, siodła i gemy). Smocze Wyścigi (Thunder Run Racing) thumb|right|250px W School of Dragons występują mini - gry. Jedną z nich są Smocze Wyścigi. Gra polega na przejściu trzy razy toru. Za wygraną w trybie multiplayer dostajemy nagrodę w postaci pucharów i punktów smoka. Wysokość wynagrodzenia zależy od miejsca zdobytego w wyścigu. W grze w trybie multiplayer występują specjalne wspomagacze, są to: Bomba - Kiedy klikniemy na wspomagacz bomba zostaje rozstawiona za smokiem. Kiedy wleci się w bombę traci się panowanie nad smokiem aż do momentu zderzenia ze ścianą. Dymek - Kiedy klikniemy na doładowanie zostaje on podobnie jak bomba rozstawiany za smokiem. Kiedy wleci się w dym traci się prędkość. Przyśpieszenie - Kiedy je aktywujemy smok dostaje przyśpieszenia przez pewien czas. Ochrona - Smok jest czasowo ochraniany od efektów dymu oraz chroni go przez zbliżeniem się innego smoka. Zbliżenie się do smoka ochranianego zwalnia lot. Dodatki - W sklepie możemy kupić dodatkowe efekty w "butelce" np. przyśpieszenie oraz bomba. Zakupionych dodatków można użyć w każdej chwili (podczas wyścigów) ---- Polepszanie statystyk Każdy smok ma własne statystyki dotyczące m.in. maksymalnej szybkości, przyśpieszenia, zwrotności góra i dół, zwrotności lewo i prawo. Aby polepszyć statystyki należy zakupić odpowiednie siodło dla smoków oraz części ubrania wikinga,gdyż wtedy smok jak i wiking może dostać dodatkowe punkty np. +5% do szybkości. Uwaga! '''Kiedy smok nie ma energii nie można grać w wyścigi. Można wtedy nakarmić smoka lub zapłacić 20 gemów za uzupełnienie energii. Dodawanie Znajomych Większość graczy początkujących nie wie jak dodać swojego przyjaciela w SoD bez kontaktu poprzez kliknięcie na osobę i wybranie opcji dodaj. Można to zrobić w inny sposób.thumb|left|250px Klikamy w strzałkę z lewej strony ekranu i ją rozwijamy. Po rozwinięciu listy klikamy znaczek na samej górze, przedstawiający dwóch wikingów. Po kliknięciu pojawia się nam lista znajomych i nasz kod (u góry listy). Aby dodać przyjaciela klikamy na ostatnią opcję i wpisujemy jego kod a następnie klikamy dodaj (plusik). Można też dać swój kod znajomemu i to on nas doda. Po wpisaniu kodu nasz znajomy lub my dostajemy list z zaproszeniem. '''Uwaga! Aby dostać list należy zmienić lokalizację np. z Berk do School (szkoły) Kategoria:School of Dragons